


a romantic rhapsody

by luckysam78



Series: phan oneshots [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckysam78/pseuds/luckysam78
Summary: phil plays violin and when he hears the voice of a boy singing in his neighborhood, he can’t resist the urge to request a duet





	a romantic rhapsody

Phil made up his mind that there were no benefits of living in a flat. Monthly rent was a pain and there was zero space to move around in with the little area in the rooms. The neighbors were loud and sleepless nights occurred way too often. Sometimes his mail would get mixed in with other people’s and neighbors were often curious about the bigger packages that were delivered. Besides the flat complex being somewhat noisy, the neighborhood itself was quiet. The one benefit that made Phil stay in the flat was the great view he got of this cute boy who walked by the building. 

Phil would always study on the balcony as he waited for the boy to pass by. Sometimes, the boy wouldn’t walk by or he’d jog and Phil would feel disappointed because his favorite days were when the boy strolled leisurely and hummed or sang along with the music. He wore soundproof headphones which explained why he couldn’t hear himself singing.

Phil didn’t mind the boy’s singing; in fact, he enjoyed hearing the boy sing. His voice was smoother than the surface of a round pebble and more melodic than any birds’ chirping could be. Autotune would surely ruin the natural beauty of his tone. Phil was even willing to bet that Kelly Clarkson’s jaw would drop through the floor if he heard the boy sing.

Sadly, he had no clue how to talk to the boy. Phil tried to come up with an elaborate plan or a smooth pickup line but he never followed through with any of them. It wasn’t that the boy was intimidating, Phil was simply just a naturally awkward human. Also, the boy was really, really, really cute. Even from the balcony, he could clearly view the boy’s beauty.

The boy had curly brown hair that appeared to be softer than clouds and dimples that flashed every time he grinned. He always wore dark clothing and looked like he would be in the same university as Phil. Maybe he was and Phil had never spotted him on campus. Phil never spent much time on the university campus anyways. He didn’t fit in with the wild partiers who drank and never studied or the extreme nerds who never took their eyes off the textbooks. Instead, Phil enjoyed locking himself in his flat (located off the campus of course) and playing his violin.

Phil was majoring in music due to his love for his violin. He first picked up a violin when he was in 1st grade and from that day on, he spent every second he could with his violin. Phil’s fingertips were calloused from all the hours he spent pressing down on the strings and in conclusion, he was obsessed with his violin, to put it mildly. 

Music was an escape from all the towering problems life chucked into Phil’s path. When he played the violin, the notes flowed between his fingers and danced along with the bow. Phil breathed in and drank the sweet melodies he played. He listened to all different genres of music and managed to find solace in every song. Phil had always wanted to find somebody to sing along with the songs he played but of course, he couldn’t find the nerve to ask the boy who walked down the street. 

The first time Phil gathered up the nerve to interact with the boy was by total accident. The brunette was strolling along and singing to a familiar sounding song. As he neared Phil’s flat, Phil saw the boy’s hips swaying as if he was going to burst into a choreographed dance at any given moment. Today, he wore earbuds instead of headphones yet he sang as if he couldn’t hear himself.

“Taking me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,” The boy sang as he spun in a circle on the heel of his foot before continuing to saunter down the empty sidewalk. This was one of Phil’s favorite songs and he even composed a violin piece that harmonized with the melody of the song. 

“Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud maybe we found love right where we are,” Phil joined in, not aware that he had as he leaned against the railing of his balcony, watching the boy. The brunette paused and took out his earbuds, glancing around in an attempt to find who had sung along with him. He had no idea where his bravery came from but Phil waved, catching the boy’s attention.

“Hey, were you the one singing with me?” The boy walked towards the flat, staring up at Phil with his starry eyes.

“Yeah, I couldn’t help it. I love that song,” Phil admitted, smiling at the boy’s curiosity. It seems like he wasn’t the only one interested. 

“Do you go to Tuller University? You look familiar,” The boy crossed his arms as he thought about where he had seen Phil.

“I do! How come I’ve never seen you around?” 

“Maybe we don’t take the same classes. I’m Dan by the way,” The brunette smiled up at Phil.

“I’m Phil. I’m majoring in music and I play the violin. What about you?” Phil tilted his head, drinking in Dan’s wonderstruck eyes. 

“I’m majoring in music too! I have to go now but can we meet tomorrow in the practice room #4 in the music room at 3 PM?” Dan put in an earbud as he prepared to venture forward.

“Sounds like a plan!” Phil waved goodbye and Dan continued down the sidewalk. He sighed dreamily as he listened to Dan sing with the voice of an angel. Phil felt delirious as he blasted his celebration playlist and played his violin along with the upbeat melodies. He never thought he’d live to see the day he worked up enough courage to talk to Dan but sometimes, the best 

~

At 2:30 in the afternoon, Phil was already in the practice room, playing his violin. He had nothing better to do so he arrived early and claimed practice room #4. Empty practice rooms in the music department were free to be claimed by any student and were a great place to practice without the distraction of noisy neighbors. Phil warmed up by playing scales before he moved on to working on his arrangement of the new Troye Sivan song that was stuck inside his brain. 

Phil only noticed Dan when he heard a cough and turned to find Dan watching him play. Dan stood near the door, his hands awkwardly folded in the pockets of his skinny jeans.

“Are you arranging that new Troye Sivan song on the violin?” Dan inquired as he closed the door. Another advantage of practice rooms were that they were soundproof so anybody who walked by couldn’t hear your conversations or the music you played.

“Yep, it’s been stuck in my head ever since I first heard it,” Phil put the paper he had drafted his arrangement on in his blue folder of messy music notes. Dan appeared to vaguely be listening to Phil’s words but he was intently focused on the wooden violin laid in Phil’s lap.

“So, you play violin huh? As you’ve probably guessed, I’m a vocalist. My dream is to become a famous singer one day but that’s highly unlikely. Play a song for me on the violin,” Dan gestured towards the instrument so Phil picked it up and played the first song that popped into his head: Someone Like You by Adele. It was one of the first pop songs he learned to play on the violin by himself.

Halfway through the song, Dan joined in, the lyrics flowing through his lips as water would rush down a waterfall. Phil had to concentrate unusually hard on playing the notes properly because Dan’s voice was distracting. He had heard it so many times before but this time, it was even more special. His voice was rich and matched perfectly along with the melody flying off the strings of Phil’s violin. 

“Hey, you’re really good at singing. Are you in the choir?” Phil asked as he concluded the song.

“Yes, and I’ve been singing since I was a young child. It’s been my dream to go to this university as some of the most famous musicians studied here,” Dan smiled dreamily, replaying memories of his childhood. They began discussing the wonders of music and their favorite music artists and time slipped between their finger like sand crumbling between one’s toes. They planned to meet up again and the next time they met, Phil played the violin as Dan sang.

Separately, they were talented and astonishing but together, Dan and Phil were even more powerful. When they showed up and performed in the practice room, they appeared to be using little to no effort as they waltzed through each note, hitting them on tempo and injecting emotion into each one. It had taken years of practice for the both of them to reach this level of expertise.

After a while, the duo grew close enough to hang out in places other than the practice room. They studied music theory together in the library and showed each other new music they discovered in local coffee shops. Dan always waved at Phil when he passed his flat on his daily afternoon stroll. They shopped for new albums at music stores and visited each other’s flats to study for other subjects together as well. The duo also attended concerts and grew to become the best of friends. One day, in the middle of a practice session, Phil decided to bring up a question.

“Dan, for an assignment I have to perform with somebody from the choir and I was wondering if you would like to perform with me?” Phil struggled not to cringe at his request, wondering why he felt so awkward about asking Dan to perform with him. He didn’t even feel this anxious when he asked Dan to get coffee with him. Maybe it was because their practice sessions were personal and having so many pairs of eyes staring at them would make him uncomfortable.

“Of course! Which song should we perform?” Dan asked, his dimples flashing as he grinned. Phil was taken aback at how enthusiastic he sounded.

“I was thinking… City of Stars? It’s a pretty easy song and we only have a couple of days to prepare.”

“Sounds perfect.”

~

“Who’s your new boyfriend Phil?” Phil’s friends in the strings section cackled as he glared at them with lasers. The music instructor put little effort in his attempt to quiet them. 

“This is my friend, Dan, who will be performing “City of Stars” from the movie “La La Land” with me,” Phil announced and his peers politely clapped (with the exception of his friends who were still snickering and mocking him by making kissy faces). Phil started by playing the piano part on his violin before transitioning to harmonizing with Dan’s vocals. All of his classmates appeared to be impressed by his performance. 

Stunned silence was followed by cheers and claps after they finished their duet. Dan and Phil smiled at each other as they bowed. It was insane how music could create bonds and continue to inspire people to create new melodies together.


End file.
